Some Place To Call Home
by Ingradera
Summary: After the events of Scorpia Rising Alex is sent to Brecon Beacons so MI6 could keep a closer eye on his top agent, luckily his time there goes slightly better that the last time, as he makes friends that he would never believe he would have. But what happened when Brookland High School is sent to the SAS camp? What will happen if SCORPIA made a surprising agreement. One-Shot Slash.


**Disclaimer: I own everything! Oops, I spelt nothing wrong.**

**Warnings: Slash, nightmares, abuse/torture**

**A/N: Set after Scorpia Rising, where shortly after he was sent to America, his host family, the Pleasures, were assassinated in an attempt to kill him, which obviously failed. Immediately after he was sent to Brecon Beacons to spend his time between missions.**

**O:O:O:O:O**

On the 17th of March SCORPIA sent an official threat against Alex Rider and his class, not knowing that the teenage spy no longer attended the school after the incident with the sniper, so later that week all 27 students were sent a letter home about five week long retreat to the Wales SAS base Brecon Beacons, describing about how it will create character, and was also to help get more young people interested in serving their country in the armed forces. All students but one returned their slips the next Monday on the deadline, and got the rest of the week off to prepare both students and staff for the trip. Early on Thursday morning, at 7:30 sharp 26 students and 6 members of staff were silently being directed into a coach, which would take them on the three hour trip to their destination.

Upon arrival they were lined up, bags remaining where they were left for the time being. Thirteen soldiers were stood to attention in front of them, one further forward that the others. Moments before the older male closest to them could start yelling at them to pipe down, a slim athletic figure sprinted past the students so fast that they couldn't see their face, just a blur of movement and blond hair flying past, before it stopped in front of the soldier at the furthest left of the line, who had a huge grin spread across his face. Quickly the face was hidden from view as lips collided together in a long loved filled kiss. Once they pulled apart, arms wrapped firmly around one another and foreheads resting on each other as they tried to reclaim their breath, until they pulled away completely, the earlier grin replaced with worry as the man recognised the emotions passed in the contact; the sorrow and goodbye buried deep by love, and yet still detectable.

"You're off again aren't you?" The man asked, unaware of the attention they were attracting from everyone else as he gazed down at his young lover.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry Wolf, I'll be careful." The younger replied in an American drawl to his words.

"Like last time?" Asked another soldier down the line.

"Hey that wasn't my fault Bear. How was I to know that SCORPIA was behind it and Three was waiting for another torture session?"

"Just make sure you don't get hurt, or it'll be a physical as soon as you return." Somebody else threatened

"Wow Snake, and here I thought it would be Wolf ripping my clothes off as soon as I got back," replied the American, causing his love and some of the other students to blush furiously.

"Where are you off to this time then?" Asked the man stood before everyone.

The solider addressed didn't even bother turning around to answer, "First back to London to get my brief and disguise, and then I'm off to Arizona Serge. Shouldn't take more than two weeks, three if there are any complications."

"That explains the accent then," grunted the sergeant

"Be careful kid," The first man ordered.

"I'm not a kid" Replied the solider, as he made his way away from the men, aware of their eyes still trained purely only him, as he positioned himself on a sporty, yet attractive looking motorbike, before putting on his helmet and starting the engine and shooting off, only slowing slightly passing the men, lightly smacking Wolf's bum on the way past, almost missing the words thrown at him before he speed away.

"Good luck Cub!" Shouted a hyperactive man, before he was ordered to shut up.

"What are you staring at, drop and give me 50!" The sergeant shouted at the kids, only to have to repeat himself after, and a louder volume when he got no response.

**O:O:O:O:O**

Four Weeks Later

Tom Harris

When we had first arrived, we had been split up into three teams and each team had a unit in charge of them, my unit was K-unit, as they were the best there at that time, and currently they biggest with five members; six when Cub returned. Something about that name seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place it to save my life. We had just finished the assault course, receiving very verbal complaints on how slow we did it, and about how Cub could do it at twice that speed, before we were escorted back to the mess hall to get some of the slop that passes for food here. _Thank god we only have just over a week here before we can go home!_

Everything was running perfectly normal, we got our food, sat down, have abuse spat at us from the soldiers, each one always saying that we were nothing like Cub, and I found myself, not for the first time, wondering who this legend was? Little did I know that I wouldn't be wondering for long.

Just then the door burst open, and a skinny looking teenager with: long black hair that just brushed his solders; liquid blue eyes, dressing in black jeans that clung to his mussed legs, and a tight long sleeved black top, walked through the doors, causing the entire room to become silent as they watched him make his way over the chief to get his food, casting a quick glance at us, before he made his way to K-Unit's table, and sitting in Cub's seat. What was most surprising was the fact that he wasn't eaten alive like the last person who had the balls to sit there, or at least that was until Wolf leaned across, kissing him hungrily, before draping a possessive arm across the teens solders. People around the table began to talk at him, but he didn't get the chance to answer, as he was too busy shovelling food into his mouth, making the Unit to cast worried looks at him.

A few minutes later, the last of our class walked in followed by B-Unit who saw the unnamed teen immediately, causing one of them to shout out, "Hey Cub's back! And he's eating?"

Naturally this statement made everyone who didn't know him look at him with wonder, awe, and a slight hint of confusion brought on by his age.

Swallowing painfully by the sound of things, Cub spoke, his voice slightly hoarse, but still with the accent we had all heard from before he left, "Take a picture it lasts longer!"

By the looks of things, I wasn't the only one to be shocked by the response, as all of the students, and even the staff looked as though their eyes were popping out of their skulls, while the soldiers just laughed at his words.

"What happened Cub?" Asked Snake who was the Unit's medic.

"Nothing of importance," replied the teen with a small one solder shrug, which he stopped half way through to wince at the pain.

"Please don't lie to him, we're all worried about you, you were meant to be back two weeks ago, one week if nothing went wrong, and yet we had no news. Just listen to yourself, watch your actions, you've obviously been through hell, and you're still in a lot of pain, please let him give you a look over?"

"I said no, can you just drop it please?" He asked, a hint of vulnerability and youth finding its way into his voice.

"What happened?" Wolf asked, concern dripping from each word.

Everyone in the mess hall was now ignoring their food and paying attention to what was going on instead, which seemed to make the guy more self-conscious, making me start to think that he wasn't used to be the centre of attention, and that he preferred to hid in the shadows, only to appear when he chose fit.

"What are they doing next?" Cub asked, changing the subject.

"Swimming," replied Bear, giving the first proper answer in the entire conversation.

"I'll met you there then," said the teen, before stepping away from Wolf's embrace, throwing out his food, and walking off, ignoring the shouts from the team's medic about him needing to eat more.

**O:O:O:O:O**

Alex Rider

As soon as I had got through the doors, I set off in a sprit towards the lake, ignoring the pain screaming from my legs and ribs as I did so, as well as the words of Snake trying to order me to eat more, but honestly I just didn't have the appetite after the first few mouthfuls, and felt as though I was going to bring the food back up as soon as it had gone down; I guess that's what being starved for almost two weeks does to you. Sitting down by the edge of the lake I started to think about how I was going to tell my Unit about what had happened, because they did have the right to know, and it would be better for me if they knew, especially if Snake did, then he could give my injuries a look over, see if there was anything to be concerned about, as they most probably would be, seeing as I was discharged from the hospital almost as soon as I could walk without too much pain. All to soon my almost sanctuary was disturbed by complaining, noisy teens making their way over for their next activity. Slowly I got up, trying not to draw any attention to myself, or my wounds, which were sure to be discovered soon. Once I had made my way over to met with K-Unit, I noticed a slightly scary smile on Eagle's face, and not an I'm-an-evil-maniac-who-is-going-to-kill-you-and-ev eryone-you've-ever-met-in-the-most-painful-and-emb arrassing-way-posiable scary smile, but an I'm-an-hyperactive-two-year-old-solider-who-has-a- plan-that-your-going-to-love scary smile, and believe me if you see that smile on him then it's a good idea to run, which I would be doing if my legs weren't protesting. Loudly.

"Hey Wolfy? Why don't we let Cubby lead this one?"

Of course this earned him the two worse glares in the entire camp, which could only possibly be rivaled by the sergeant's, but the bird head didn't even flinch, meaning he had somehow gotten hold of some sugar again.

Fox appeared to be considering it for a moment before he looked between both me and my old classmates, and smirked, "Yeah let's let Cub lead. Call in revenge."

Now my entire Unit agreed with Eagle and Fox, while the kiddies just looked confused, probably wondering what they had done to earn revenge from me.

"Traitor," I mumbled to Wolf before stepping forward and addressing my old classmates, "Listen up! You're going to swim fifty laps of the lake, followed by fifty push ups, if anybody dares to complain or stop they will being doing double. Does everybody understand?" I asked, not having to raise my voice, because I knew that they would all be able to hear it perfectly well, and that the threat and danger hung heavy in my words. Seeing them all just stood there a growled at them, causing a few to almost jump from their skins, "What are you waiting for?"

At those words they all quickly made their way into the water, starting the exercise, and also leaving the adults to talk, though I wish that that wasn't the case for once in my life. The pain in my legs seemed to double for some unknown reason, causing me to shift more of my weigh onto Wolf, who was willing enough to take us, though unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to notice me sudden shift, as Ben made his way closer, concern shining through any other possible emotion he could have been feeling at that moment in time.

"Not now," I grunted through the pain, causing the rest of the Unit to start paying attention to what was going on, as they all started to close in.

Clinging closer to Wolf he seemed to get the picture that my claustrophobia was messing up, but he was the only one who knew that it bothered me, just like I was the only one to know he was still terrified of heights, as we were both great actors when we wanted to be. Unluckily this also meant that he knew that I was hurt more that I was letting on, as I could always control it, unless I'd just had a rather traumatic mission or nightmare, which always cause my barriers to come crashing down. Silently he signalled them to back up, and I felt myself relax, unfortunately causing the pain to hit me with a vengeance, and everyone soon got the picture of what was wrong when a small whimper broke free of my lips.

"Snake come with us, you need to give Alex a quick look over, find out what's wrong, the rest of you I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the kids," he looked down at me before asking, "Can you walk?"

Carefully I tried to remove my weigh from Wolf to carry it myself, but almost as soon as I did, my leg gave out beneath me, causing me to gasp in pain. Wolf got the hint and lifted me up into his arm. Any other time that would be embarrassing, but today I welcomed it, as I knew it was the only way I was going to get anywhere.

"Thank you James," I muttered into my love's chest.

Pain attacked me at every movement over the uneven ground on our way back to the cabin, but I tried my best not to show it, I didn't want to hurt Wolf anymore than I already had. Though in fact the journey was one just over five minutes at this pace, it felt much longer, as conscious thought slowly left me, bit by bit, my only distraction was the steady beating of James' heart, and I knew that soon that would be gone. Once we reached the cabin, Snake held the door open for us, as Wolf carried me in, and carefully laid me on my bed.

"What was the mission about?" Snake asked, while James carefully began to remove my cloths, leaving me only in my boxers.

"People were going missing, and they needed someone to investigate," I mumbled sleepily, thought they weren't listening at that moment in time, as they noticed my fresh bullet wounds, and the new collections of scars and burns littering my body, including a particularly deep cut travelling down my left thigh, which had broken open sometime earlier, and was currently bleeding steadily down my leg. All my wounds that looked as though they were going to reopen and my ribs were wrapped up, before I swallowed one of the pills that I had been given in case the pain got too much, dry.

"What happened?" James asked as he provisioned me against his chest, his arms snaking around my too thin waist.

"I went in as I was meant to undercover, and was kidnapped, disappearing like all the many others, but I turned out that an old friend from the CIA had turned traitor and was working for them, so naturally he recognised me immediately, se instead of selling me like they did everyone else, they kept me, starving and torturing me for the next two weeks before I could escape, destroying their little operation in the process. Once I was free, I was shipped back to London, where I got placed in St. Dom's Hospital, spending the first three days unconscious, and once I was awake, I only got one day one the pain meds before they removed them so that I wouldn't get addicted, so after that I spent as much time as I could asleep, so that I could escape from the pain. I was discharged the first chance '6 got so that I could return here." I said in a weak voice, feeling the medicine kicking in, dulling the pain, and also bring to light how tired I was, which Wolf noticed, as he kissed my head, laid me in bed and instructed me to sleep.

_Cold air penetrated the protective layers of my thin clothing, as they dug away at my already raw, abused skin, reminding me that they was no escape, only pain. Wind could be heard whistling through the thick, iron, electrified bars over my cell window, which was in fact just a hold dug into the cold marble room, allowing the spring night breeze through, as it chilled me to the bone, though that wasn't much of a hard task, as the bones that weren't sticking out through my tight skin were sticking out through it. Darkness clung to the room like it was a lifeline, drawing any strength it could find to unleash it's next ruthless attack, destroying any ideas of hope that survived the years of torment unharmed._

_Footsteps echoed down the corridor, and I felt myself subconsciously curl up into a tight ball, ignoring the pain that it caused. Peaking up through my arms, I saw Ben and Jack staring down at me, sadistic smiled tainting their once beautiful faces. They stood there accusing my for killing them, striking me deep with their words, hurting my more than even Dr. Three had ever managed to break me so perfectly before. But I realised that things were to get so much worse when I saw a new face , who quickly ordered the others to leave._

_James!_

_Dressed in the standard uniform for the SAS, his heavy boots made their way across to where I cowered in the ground. _No, this can't be happening, he can't. NO! _I thought to myself._

"Cub? Cub! What's not happening? Cub wake up!"

_Glancing up at his face, I saw a bullet hole right between his eyes, as I watch in horror as his blood trickled down his face, falling on me. _James, no!

"Alex I'm here, listen to me, nothing's going to hurt you, I promise."

_He reached down, grabbing me by my shirt, as he pulled me to my feet, only to push me up against the unforgiving stone walls. Fists and boots rained down on me, drawing out pathetic whimper and cries, as tears ran unrestrained down my face, freeing the pain I felt, both physically and emotionally. Once he had stopped, he pushed his weight up against me, trapping me against the wall, running a hand gently down my check, lovingly creasing my lips as he did so, while the other travelled around behind my hips, pulling them forward to met his own, before his breath brushed my ear as he spoke, "You didn't honestly believe I loved you, did you?"_

I woke up in my bed, fully clothed to my surprise, still screaming and thrashing around, even though I was trapped against somebody's chest, which at first made me fight harder to get away, until soft lips were placed upon my own, as I found myself being pushed backwards into the hard mattress.

"Please don't fight me." James pleaded, as he pulled away, helping me up with him.

"I'm sorry my love," I whispered into his chest as I held him tight, knowing that he would never leave me, or hurt me in anyway.

Completely oblivious to the world we lent in towards each other, lips brushing each other lightly, before the hunger, passion and love fought its way into our movements, as our lips clashed, tongue fighting for dominance. My arms rose up to wrap around my lovers neck, pulling him into me, deepening the kiss, while his moved around my waist, pulling our hips to met, our arousals hitting each other, causing delicious friction. Just as I was about to push him down onto the bed, somebody coughed behind us, rudely breaking us apart.

"So then when you two have finished making out, who's hungry?" One hyperactive Eagle asked, trying so hard not to bounce around the room, but his words had the desired effect, as we all ran out into the damp mist that had fell around, making our way towards the slop that barely passes as food.

"Aren't you glad I turned you down, eh Al?" Ben asked for beside me, causing me to blush.

Not long after Jack's death, I came out as bi, confessing to Ben one night, while we were both in between missions, that I had had a crush on him since the Snakehead mission, but he had politely turned me down, telling me that he wasn't into guys in that way, and that he saw me only as a brother; I had respected his decision, even if it had hurt for a very short while, before I had got over that the same as any other pain in my life. However a month later, by a happy mistake, I reconnected with James, and we became close, until we found out over a large bottle of Russian Vodka that we both had feeling for each other, and that's how our relationship started, slightly unconventional at first, but as it developed into something we both felt comfortable with, I found myself falling completely in love with the hardened SAS solider, watching as he softened and opened up over time, much like myself.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I missed the walk over to the mess hall, and when James slid his hand into mine, before he squeezed it gently, giving me an anchor to the world, as he knew I sometimes had the tendency to let my mind wander off. I sent a genuine smile up at him, and watched as his eyes warmed with love. Walking into the hall to get something to eat, we were once again disturbed, in a less than elegant manor.

"Well it seems Mr. Rider has finally decided to make an appearance," a snide voice said from the back of the room, which slowly made its way out of the shadows, until it was stood in front of us all.

Only then did I notice the armed men stood around the room, guns trained on different soldiers, who most probably had managed to stand up against them. Quickly looking around, I made sure that everyone was still alive, and yes check, no dead bodies that I could see. _That_'s_ a relief!_ When my eyes made their way around the room I spotted one teen that drew my attention, our eyes locking as he was staring wide eyed at me, and then it hit me. Tom! He probably thought I had died, and it's not like I made it easy for anyone to guess who I was, I mean I purposely hid my identity at the start, I'll have to remember to talk to him later.

Yet again it was only James' little squeeze that brought me back to reality, and I cursed myself for being so sloppy, straight after a mission I should have my senses heightened at the threat of someone wanting revenge, and yet they are always at their weakest as I got over what had happened, and do all that I can to stop each absence from traumatizing me more than it already does.

"What do you want this time Walker?" I asked, sounding a lot more confident that I felt, but hey who wouldn't be scared, this is SCORPIA we're dealing with, yes I may have been able to defeat them on many occasions, but with the amount of times they have captured me, just to make me Three's plaything, it kind of brings the fear factor back with a kick.

"Oh I just thought that with your old class here, now would be a good time to pay you a little visit, I mean you ran away last time before the real fun could begin." This time it wasn't Walker who spoke, but another shadow, which made my heart soar, as fear consumed me, leaving no room for rational thought. Three!

My hand tightened around James' causing him to glance down at me, before following my eyes to the mad doctor.

"If you five would kindly sit yourselves down, we need to borrow Alex for a moment."

At that more people from my old school seemed to realise who I was, but then again that had just heard my full name, so only the ones to scared to pay attention, or the plain dumb ones wouldn't get it. Reluctantly my Unit left me stood there in front of everyone, hiding expertly behind my mask. Which I had once again set u as my main defence. Walker signalled to two of his men, who began to make their way towards me, but as soon as they were close enough I lashed out, managing to catch both with my foot, one in the head, knocking him off his feat, and the other in a less damaging strike to the shoulder. Just as I was about to go in for another attack, when a gasp of pain behind me distracted me long enough for the men to grab a hold of me, pulling my arms away from my body so tight that it was painful. When they turned me around to face to room, I saw a guy holding Wolf's arms behind his back, making it hard for him to move, while a Glock 17 was pushed up against his temple.

"If you fight back in anyway, your lover boy will pay, and then your friends, if they decide to, then it shall be you who pays, making your punishment worse still," Three threatened.

I don't know when for certain it happened, but sometime during our many meeting, the torture expert found the best way to control me. Threaten my loved ones. Then again I think everyone knows that, especially after what happened in Cairo. _NO! DON'T THINK OF THAT! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!_ Quickly I glanced towards my love, trying to work out if there was any way that he could get out of it, but I saw none, looking over the rest of the men, who had become friends, and accepted me as a true solider, one of their own, while I was here, they seemed to have realised the hopelessness of the situation. Well all but Ben. As I looked at him, his eyes seemed to scream out at me to wait for his signal, as he slowly slipped away into the shadows, just like I had taught him, his had reaching for the small gun that he always kept with him. Abruptly my focus was brought back to my worst nightmare, as a rough hand hit me across the face with enough force for my head to snap to the side; I would most defiantly have stumbled backward if it wasn't for the men either side of me.

"Why don't we set a few base rules?" Walker asked, thought he got no answer, for the room, as everyone was too busy glaring at him.

"Good idea," Three agreed, "Anyone to talk or move without permission, either ends up dead, or makes the pain worse for little Alex over here."

Out of the corner or my eye, I saw James flinch, as he knew what that nickname meant to me, and he also knew of the grief hidden beneath the words. Punches and hits rained down on me, and it took all I had not to protest, to remain silent, as the hit my already abused, and broken body. It didn't take long for them to realise they had to do more to get a response, so after vanishing for a moment, Walker returned with a cleaver for the kitchen held firmly in his hand, before he passed it to Three, with a sadistic smile spread across his ugly mug of a face.

Seeing the blade glisten threateningly in the dim light, I began to struggle in my human bonds, trying to get away from the weapon, or to others, paintbrush, not caring at that moment for the punishment it would bring. Unbeknown to me, Eagle looked away at that moment, unable to watch, while everyone else's eyes were glued to the scene with morbid curiosity and fear, but as he did glace to the side, he noticed Ben's hand curled tightly around a familiar shape in his pocket. Nudging his unit mate, they both eyed a target, drew their guns, and fired.

Neither Three or Walker had time widen their eyes in surprise as they both fell dead in front of me, the blade cutting into my leg slightly as he fell. Hell broke loose. Soldiers and assassins were fighting one another wherever you looked, while I took on the two that had restrained me previously. Throwing my fist over my shoulder, I hit henchman one square in the nose, breaking it by the sounds of things, while shooting my foot forward, ignoring the pain that was now impossible to ignore, due to the fact the medicine had worn off. The second hit caused the man to stumble backwards, coughing slightly as he tried to reclaim the air that had be forced out of him. I felt arms make their way around my waist, but they were not arms that I could recognise, so after slamming my head back into their face, I turned to face them, noting in fact that I didn't know them, before I quickly jabbed them in the side of neck, directly in top of a pressure point, hitting it in such a way that the man died instantly.

Slightly more wary that the first time, the second man came up to me, but I wasted no time, wanting this to be open as soon as possible, I quickly sidestepped the blow that was aimed to my heart, and shot our my hand once more, this time hitting his nose, pushing the cartilage back and upwards, so it moved into his brain, killing him.

Looking around me to take in what else was going on, I noticed that dead bodies scattered the room, and almost all of the fighting was over, other than one or two fights that continued on. Upon quick inspection, it appeared that all of the school kids and staff were still alive, and in a good condition, even if they were slightly shook up at the turn of events. Luckily for us the majority of the bodies belonged to the enemy, other than a couple that were on our side, and a few who were laid unconscious.

After second of furious searching, my eyes fell upon James, and even though he was covered in blood that had hit his cloths during the fight, he still looked as gorgeous, and ruthless as ever, like an angel of vengeance. My angel of vengeance! His eyes found mine, and they locked together, nothing else mattering, only the other as we slowly made our way towards each other, ignoring everything and anything in our path as we reached our goal. For moments we just stood there face to face, enjoying in the presences of our love, before we could hold ourselves back no longer.

Our lips found each other, and the hunger and love from before sprung forth, controlling our movements. Arms wrapped around each other, as I found myself being lifted off my feet, instinctively, I wrapped my legs around the being before me, my one true love. My arms moved up to his neck, tangling themselves into his hair as I depend the kiss further, releasing all the pain and fear and love into that one action, while one of his arms held me to him, drawing intricate patterns on my back, causing a shiver to travel down my back, and my mouth to open slightly in a silent moan, welcoming the skilled tongue to explore as it pleased. James' other hand reached for my hair, getting lost in the long locks, as he held me in place.

Thankfully nobody interrupted us this time, and we were free to bask in the short moment of intimacy, which felt like millennia to me. Once we broke apart, we gently rested our foreheads against the other as we breathed deeply, I stared deep into James' dark eyes, being warmed by the love that shone through them. When we were both calmed down, we untangled ourselves, and made our way across to the others. Immediately Snake came up to me, trying to check if I was okay, but I just told him I was, and that he has more important things to be worried about, like the civilians that seemed to be going into shock at that current moment in time. All but one. Tom!

Slowly I walked over to him, cautious of what his reaction would be, and aware of James' gaze burring into my back as I went. As I approached those who used to be my peers, fear and awe shining across their faces as they recognised me, some wondering if this is what I was doing for the last three years. But I ignored them; they were unimportant for the time being. Stepping before Tom, he looked up at me, giving me his signature grin that I knew so well.

"It's always the ones that you don't expect that turn gay eh?" He asked, as we laughed together, glancing back at Wolf, who seemed relieved that I was happy, and that he wouldn't have to kill my old friend for being an ass to me.

"I guess I owe you an explanation then?" I asked him sounding guilty, and honestly I was, I had missed my friend, even though I knew with me being in his life it would never be safe.

"Yes you do Al, or is it Cub now?"

_**~*~Fin~*~**_

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: There you have it people, quite long if I do say so myself, but what are your opinions on it? I very much doubt that I will do continuing this one, but I may, one day. You never know.**

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think of it, and sorry for any characters that may be slightly OOC, it's just how I felt that would fit best into the story.**

**Bear is Fox's replacement in K-Unit, but ever since Alex was sent to stay in Wales whenever he wasn't working or in hospital, Fox made a deal that he could stay there with his brother in everything but blood.**

**-Ingradera**


End file.
